


Teacher's Pet

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [29]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: A marine biology love story.





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily inspired, esp the last part, by one of my fav sga series which is 1000% better written and funnier than mine, call Bell Curve by rageprufock.

“I’m not repulsive, right?” Hyukjae demands, surging forward and stumbling right into Mr. Sparkly Hot and in Neon Pink Pants. 

“I have a Ph.D., a really nice house in Dongrae District, and enough money that I don’t need to work if I really don’t want to but yet I can’t seem to keep a boyfriend or girlfriend for long. What is wrong with me?” he despairs, spilling his woes on to this unwitting stranger as the loud pounding music of Club Atlantis screeches in the background.

Sparky laughs as he reaches a hand out to steady Hyukjae and in a moment of drunken stupor Hyukjae can’t quite help but thinks, it’s such a nice laugh too, light and airy, sounding like wind chimes. “You’re fine. Don’t get too hang up on the small detail because you just haven’t me the right one yet. They come around eventually, don’t worry. You seem like a nice guy so I’m sure you won’t be alone soon. ”

“Lie to me,” Hyukjae huffs, swaying a little as his legs go jelly soft and he nearly fall backward if not for Sparky’s hand holding tightly on to his wrist, “that will make me feel better.”

“I think you should just go home, you’re way too drunk for this,” Sparky says, the corner of his mouth twitching in upward with amusement and Hyukjae is stares a little too long at the red lips that calls to him like a pulsing beat that mirrors his own.

He shakes his head, drawing himself out of the siren’s song. “No, you think I’m pathetic, don’t you?!” Hyukjae jerks out of Sparky’s grip as he staggers back with an unsteady step. “I’m not that lame to need your pity!”

“Hey, hey,” he says, frowning and looking worry. “That wasn’t what I said at all.”

Hyukjae blinks at the halo suddenly drawn around Sparky’s head against the stark blue light of the dance club, causing a blue sheen to colors Sparky’s skin that highlight the iridescent scale painted across his face, shirtless and with a neon pink pants that hung seductively low on his hips and eyes made of starlight, Sparky is an enthralling oceanic alien in front of him—he’s just so unnaturally bright and pretty. Sparky really deserves his name.  “You’re really hot,” he says, eye-wide. “We should make out.”

Sparky chokes. “Um—”

“Why don’t you go home with me,” Hyukjae suggests in a moment of utter blind stupidity and temporary induced alcohol led bravery, and propels by all the liquor in his system he take several steps forward to Sparky. “I may not be as attractive as your past partners but I can give a lot of things, money, jewelry, and whatever sparkly little trinkets your heart want and I been told I’m not that bad in my bed either.”

“I don’t really think—“ Sparky starts, brows furrowing with concern but he is cut off when Hyukjae trips over his own feet and falls to the ground.

“Oh god, I think I drink too much,” he says as disorientation kicks in and he is sick to his stomach, staring helplessly down at the spinning floor and the fuzziness of his vision. All the alcohol he had previously down in the midst of desperation to drink himself out of his depression is starting to make his stomach churn and at the back of his throat he tastes of bitter bile and--

 

\---

 

Hyukjae wakes up the following Monday with a massive hangover, a headache the size of the Antarctica and the horrid feeling of humiliation biting at his heels as he drag himself out of bed.

He committed social suicide last night and he knows it. How did a night filled with hopeful expectation ended like that? His girlfriend of six months had broken up with him suddenly over dinner claiming they were no longer compatible just right before he was about to propose to her and Hyukjae wanting to drown his sorrow away, found himself right in front of a night club with glaring a neon sign that offered promise of nothing good.

It was the start of a series of bad choices that spiraled way out of control, really.

Hyukjae clutches at the hazy memory of the night before of Sparky taking him home, after having dragged Hyukjae’s address from him and him handing over his key to Sparky; somehow through it all Hyukjae had made it out alive.

The engagement ring is still in his pocket, there’s nothing missing from his wallet, and his house hasn’t been vandalized or anything displaced but there’s a single perky note of—“drink some water and rest up” and Sparky signing off with a smilie face that tells that someone was previously in his home.

As luck with have it, Sparky isn’t a serial killer or anything. Which is profoundly amazing given what led Hyukjae up to this point.

Hyukjae, in the midst of a bad decision, found himself entering a nightclub called Club Atlantis where scantily clad men and women throw themselves to the beat of absurd sounding music and Hyukjae had stumbled upon a shirtless alien with a pair of smoldering eyes, whose attractive veered on the level of unholy and proceeded to proposition him in a drunken stupor before dumping out the entire content of his stomach on to Sparky's ridiculously obscene and absurd pink pants that wrappedaround  his waist like it can't bother to hang on at all.

Oh god, that entire night was a complete nightmare. He’ll never drink again, he swears.

Hyukjae drags himself to the bathroom to take a handful of aspirin to kill his pounding headache and the queasiness in his stomach. He quickly takes a bath and washes his face, getting ready to go to work despite the residual effect of last night drunken mess still dogging his step.

Once he’s out of the door, he heads off to his favorite coffee shop near his workplace and tries not to look insane when he order five cup of coffees for himself before making his way toward the campus.

Pusan National University is just a few weeks away from reopen again to the incoming flood of new and current students in spring.

As a world premier university, Hyukjae was primarily attracted to PNU because of their top of the line labs and equipment, with world renowned “Department of Ocean System Science”, and the entire Pacific Ocean as their backyard, who is Hyukjae to deny that grand opportunity to work on his research in peace. But, he should have known that their easy acceptance in his interview was meant to lure him into a false sense of security before throwing him to the ravenous student population where he is forced to teach the introduction classes of Marine Science, much to his and the fresh face students complete and utter horror.

As soon as he enters the Marine Science Hall, a large spiraling mobius strip building that makes Hyukjae question if the architecture was drunk when he drawn up the plans, he is corner by Jessica Jung, Head of Marine Science Department and Hyukjae's eternal torment, as he about to sneak into his office without hope of anyone noticing. “You’re getting your new TA today so try not to make this one cry too, alright?” Jessica says, narrowing her eyes threateningly as she steals one of his coffees for herself.

“It’s not my fault that they’re weak and can’t handle the workload that I give them,” he says, protectively clutching his tray of coffees to his chest before she make out with another one.

“Do you know have any idea how many TAs have quit because of you? The counseling’s office threatens to cut off your supplied of TA after your last one was reported to start stress balding because of you. So don’t you dare break this one too,” she snaps before viciously downing the hot coffee like it was water in front of him.

This entire department is filled with monsters, Hyukjae thinks a little dazedly.  

“If they can’t deal with me how are they going to survive the real world,” he says, rolling his eyes. Weakling all of them, one complaint from a traumatized TA and he's blacklisted for life.

“You know what the students called you?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Probably something grossly inappropriate,” he mumbles.

“But true,” she says, smirking.

Hyukjae glares at her. “Whatever, just leave me alone already. Don’t you have other people to annoy and brow beaten?”

“Of course,” she says, winking at him, “but you’re my favorite.” And the witch leaves before he can make a sputtering argument.

It’s barely ten and he can already feel his headache coming back.

Hyukjae quickly ventures up the third floor faculty floor of the building to his office before anyone else can appear before him and steal his coffee again. Room 66, not so joking called room 666 because of Hyukjae by the rest of the students population, it situated at the end of the hallway, hidden in a corner, and away from the main hallway and prying eyes. It's one of the least desirable office because of how annoyingly difficult it can be to find but Hyukjae picked it solely for in hope of dissuading any students from bothering him outside _and_ inside of office hours.

Hyukjae opens the door to his office and puts down his tray of coffee down on his desk. Taking one coffee for himself, he lets himself hope that his TA for this year is some simpering fool that he can easily intimidate, enough so to keep their interaction to a minimum.

The TAs he had previously were unimpressive and insipid, barely able to keep up with him and the classes and Hyukjae had very little patient for people who don’t meet his exact standards.

But then again, the counseling office don’t make an idle threats after the endless complaints sent their way about him. Ugh, Hyukjae thinks spitefully, this is why they shouldn’t have let him teach. He prefers the methodical and lone work of his lab where he can easily let drown in it without any interruption or care about proper behaviors with interacting with other of his species.

"Wow that is hard to find." A sudden cheery voice drifts into the room, catching his attention, as the person it attaches to open the door and appears before him with a bright smile across his face. “Is this room 66, Doctor Lee’s office? Hi, I’m Lee Donghae and I’m going to be your…” the smile on Sparky’s face drops, “new TA—oh,” he finishes with a grimace.

“Oh god,” Hyukjae says, sounding strangle as both of their face blanch in horror. He clutches his coffee in a death grip as he says, “Wait, wait, don’t panic just yet.”

He gulps down the entire hot coffee, his throat burning a white hot pain as he feels the impending doom. He finds his chair and falls back on it with aplomb and weariness dug into his bones as he stares up at the pretty face that started this entire mess. “Okay, now we can.”

 


End file.
